iTwins
by pinkworlds
Summary: After Freddie went on the date with Melanie, he still wasn't convinced that she's not Sam. Can Sam change his mind with a simple small movement?


**So I just watched iTwins and I came up with this little story(: and I decided to type it down! Hope you enjoy(:**

Freddie held _Melanie's _hand; he was still all fuzzed up in believing if it was Sam faking a character. She didn't push his hand away, and didn't make a disgust face at him.

"How can you say that without vomiting!" He asked and all she did was giggle at him, "What?"

The background music changed, where couples went to go dance in slower paces and closer positions. He knew Sam would never slow dance with him. "All right, if you're not Sam... You suppose you might go _dancing_... With _me_?"

She giggled, "I'd love to."

Confused, Sam actually didn't mind dancing with him? "This is a slow dance, you know." A raised eyebrow at her, but she was still smiling, "We have to dance real close, pressed together." His hands showed a demonstration, but she seemed not to mind at all. 

After discussing it, she dragged him into the dance floor, where he set his hands on her waist. She smiled widely and pulled him closer to her, and he sighed. She still wouldn't admit that she's Sam, well he thought she was.

She looked too much like Sam, same blue eyes, same blonde hair, same height, same face, and same lips. He sighed and when he was staring at her, she leaned forward and kissed him. Lips were on top of each other, smooching for a couple of seconds.

He didn't even close his eyes, but stared at her eyelids, feeling the smile on her. When seconds past she just stared at him and his lips were still stuck out with wide eyes. "You swore we'd never do that again!"

"I didn't swear anything," feeling the soft fabric from his blue and grey stripped shirt, she leaned forward ready to smack more lips on him. But he back away and was freaking out, it wasn't normal for Sam to freely kiss him.

He wasn't sure if it was Sam anymore, her lips tasted different. Not that he would care, but almost everyone remembers their first kiss. And Sam's was his, weather he liked it or not. Melanie's, still felt weird saying and thinking her name, her lips were soft and they smelled and tasted like cherry.

Sam's were a bit different, the same texture, but other than tasting like meatballs and ham, at the moment they kissed, it felt right. Sam's lips gave him a different feeling from when Melanie kissed him.

With Melanie, it felt, a bit empty. Not that he didn't like the idea, she's very pretty, and he didn't mind getting kissed by a pretty girl, like Carly. But like her, Carly's lips were somewhat alike to Melanie's.

That was so weird, Melanie _is _Sam, so how can a simple touch between lips make a difference from then and now? It was starting to get out of control, so he back away quickly and tried to hide, well at least run away from her.

The night didn't turn out as planned, but a bit more awkward.

.

_There's no Melanie, you're not gullible, and you're too smart for me_. Sam had said that just yesterday, and after that Melanie had stopped appearing. She didn't show up or anything, so he was right. Right?

He was in the iCarly Studio, checking some stuff with his camera and up grating some programs. And just at that moment, the elevator _dinged_. Freddie looked over and saw Carly and Sam walk in, being all giggly and girly.

_Probably trying to be Melanie again,_ He tough as he looked at them. Smiling they looked at Freddie, "Hey Freddie." Carly smiled and Sam nodded up at him, "Hey nub." She wasn't being Melanie at the moment.

"So how does it feel to be defeated by me?" He asked, a bit of pride in his words as he turned to them with his typical smirk.

Carly chuckled and Sam just stared, "You're still going on about it?" Shay asked and walked over to the bean-bag and dropped herself as Sam stood there looking at Benson. Freddie with smirk walked over and took a seat next to Carly, "Yup and I won't stop. Because I won, and I proved myself."

Sam sighed; it was kind of pissing her off. Even if were true in another dimension where Melanie wasn't real and he did win, why did he kept on bringing her up? Wouldn't it be like talking about Sam while not talking about her at all? Because he wasn't.

She knew that, Carly knew that, but that dumb nub didn't. And one thing that grabbed her attention, since the first time it was mention, is that he and her twin sister kissed.

Sam wasn't jealous, maybe a bit bothered because Melanie was forward. If she liked him, then she went and ran after them. Sam wouldn't do that; she'll just sit there, waiting. Freddie wasn't going to go look for her, so she doesn't why she's waiting.

But what was she waiting for? Another kiss? She didn't think so, because Sam didn't like him that way. Sure, he was her first kiss, but that's all.

Still, the whole time yesterday when she was in the mall with Melanie, she was so anxious to ask how it felt and how it happened. Something she was expecting Carly to do, but she didn't ask.

At that moment her thoughts were broken as her name was called, "Sam?" Carly called and the blonde looked at her bestie.

"Huh?" She walked over and settled herself in a bean-bag next to Carly, with Freddie in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, in her sweet and squeaky voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, you're all spaced out and stuff."

Freddie smirked at her, "That's because she lost, and she admitted that I'm way smarter." Sam snorted and Carly giggled as they looked at each other. His smirked had disappeared as his face was covered with confusion.

"W-what's so funny guys?"

They both sighed and looked at him, and at that moment Spencer screamed for his little sister. "Carly?"

"Coming!" She stood up and walked out the door running down toward the first floor.

Freddie stood up and walked over to his computer, while Sam stayed put and watched him from the floor. He was wearing a red penny-tee and some jeans. He was starting to dress a little better, than when she first met him.

Not noticing she was observing every detail, Freddie snapped her out and she almost jumped while she blinked. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, and Sam stood up walking to him.

She nodded and went in front of his laptop, pressing random button as he watched her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked a little attitude in her question, maybe because she was a bit bothered that he kissed her sister.

He raised an eyebrow, and she looked at him, connection their eye contact. Her eyes were a little lighter than Melanie's and he probably noticed because he just wondered trying to figure what was wrong with her eyes. Not that there was actually something wrong with them.

His words broke the silence in seconds, "Why?" He looked down at the camera and started to feel the cold black texture, and he continued, "why did you kiss me on the date?" He asked rapidly and she just stared at him.

Why was he even asking? How was she supposed to know? She had no idea, other than Melanie thinking he was adorable, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She sighed loudly and leaned forward, resting in front of the laptop, "I didn't."

He groaned, and she couldn't help but smile; she didn't let him see that tough. "Sam, will you quit it?"

Quit being Sam? If only she could.

"First answer me," she said and walked a little closer to him, "How did it feel?"

Wow! Why did she ask that? He looked at her, surprised, shocked, confused, a bit scared to answer.

"Uh.. um.. why?"

"Just answer the question," she said, not smiling, not sad, but her regular expression. And he thought about it, about what he was going to reply.

He didn't really have an answer, because he didn't feel anything. No special swirl in his gut, only something that made him speechless. So he answered that, "I felt like a pair of lips on mine."

The blonde looked at him, and wondered, what that is supposed to feel like. Ever since he and Sam kissed, she hadn't gotten another pair on hers. She wanted him to compare them to their first kiss, the feeling. The way the texture made him feel like he were floating, like... Like it made her feel.

She noticed she was feeling a bit hotter, and looked down just in case she was blushing. She was wondering how to answer his question, since he still thinks that she's Melanie.

Then the blonde wondered, and tough as she looked at him. No expression, maybe a little scared with what she was going to answer. "You really think I'm Melanie, huh?"

"I don't think, I _know_."

Simple as that she just smirked, "Listen to what you just said," and he repeated it on his head. He knows, and when he looked at her, she was a bit too close. How did she end up being only centimeters away from his breath?

Even though those blues eyes do look better with a close up. And in seconds, she tip-toes up, lightly smashing her lips against his. Somehow he wasn't surprised, like he was expecting it. Maybe because he wanted it to happen.

He wanted to remember the feeling from the fire escape, when he and she shared lips for about seven to eight seconds. He liked that feeling, and after many months, he felt it again.

In his gut, he felt that swirled that he was thinking about earlier, and she felt like her feet weren't even on the wooden floor. In fact, she was far off from the wooden floor; she was in the clouds about to meet heaven.

For a second she tough she was dead, because he couldn't possibly be kissing her back. And most definitely, he couldn't be wrapping his hands around her waist. Just like she most likely wasn't tangling her fingers behind his neck as he tilted his head a couple of times while she went the opposite direction every time he made a movement.

And after a couple of seconds, they stopped for a little need of air as she saw that sparkle in those caramel eyes. So big, and she really needed to feel those lips on her again.

But she couldn't, she needed to step away and figure out what in the world was going on. Because even she didn't know, she didn't know how to feel at the moment.

Stepping away from him, his hands dropped to his sides and he felt the warmth of her palms in the back of his neck disappear. She just looked up at him, and she tried the hardest not to fall right there in front of him as she spoke, "Are you sure?"

"What?" He asked, a bit confused since he'd forgotten what they were talking about.

"That I'm Melanie?" And with that, she sighed and walked out, leaving him in thought.

She closed the door behind her, and watched him from the glass door, and he just stared at her. And just a second before she disappeared, he flashed her his typical, nubbish smirk.

He wasn't so sure anymore, that she's Melanie.

**So this was it, just a small one-shot(: please review, and tell me what you think! **


End file.
